bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Iron Eating Tiger
:Following his fight with Kodokuna Okami, Kōsa realized how much he lacked in terms of training. The time he spent alongside Kuniharu Inuzuri, his master at the Kawahiru Dojang, was beginning to look like a waste of the swordsman's time. So, in an attempt to further his martial arts, the adolescent sought to refine himself through actual combat experience. Assuming he couldn't quite handle the other Jūsanseiza, he took to challenging other individuals. His first challenge, residing within the Human World, was a man by the name of Sōretsu Kokoro — an individual with unique powers. An slammed through the skull-like mask of a rampaging -like . As it fell to its knees and began to dissipate, Sōretsu scoffed. "Shit, and here I thought visiting the would actually be a pleasant experience. Do these damn things exist everywhere?" The young man allowed the iron that cloaked his right arm to disappear so that the freezing winds wouldn't cause it to rust. He looked towards the mountain's peak, the person he sought should be upon that plateau. = Battle at the Summit = Introducing The Fighters Peering out over the horizon, staring into the setting sun, Kōsa let out a sigh. Gripped tight within the palm of his hands, roughly as large as his own person, was a sheet of paper. Upon that sheet of paper, in a vibrant display of eroticism were two women. The one closest to Kōsa's dominant hand had blue hair, and the one on the opposite side had red — both of them oriental. "If either of you were real, my life would be set, Erza! Juvia!" Thrusting the picture into the fleeting sun, letting the giant orange sphere's radiance highlight the exterior of the poster, the Sōzōshin burst into comedic tears. Oh how he longed to feel the embrace of these lovely two dimensional maidens. Sōretsu's trek up the treacherous mountain side was, if anything, proving his mettle in endurance and obsession for power. The running through his veins were almost addicting as he felt the very force of life flowing through him. And to think, there were beings whose powers far surpassed his own, one of which he was seeking out in order to bring his prowess to higher heights and shatter his own limitations. That was what carried him through this goddamned snow storm. That was what set his resolve- Before he could finish his thought, a sheet of paper sporting two voluptuous vixens literally flew in his face. "What the fuck?" He quickly remarked as he snatched the sheet from the air. "Fairy Tail?" He remarked with disgust, "I hate that fucking show. Why would a Grandmaster have this shit? Eh, too each his own." He tossed the paper behind him as he continued on his trail. This guy better not be a flop, or Sōretsu would topple this whole mountain. Laying atop of the trail, curled up within a ball, was Kōsa. Silently crying to himself, the adolescent began to wreath and wiggle in agony — a pained look upon his tearful face. "How could I be so careless!?" He cried out, his voice diluted by intense wailing. "I've failed, master! My grip...has failed me!" Slamming his fists into the ground, submerging his knuckles into the sediment below him, he watched as his tears converged into a puddle underneath him. "Chikushō! Erza! Juvia! I'm sorry!!" "Shut the fuck up!" Sōretsu bellowed as he slammed his foot into the adolescent's skull. "You've been wailing about those nonexistent bitches since I got here!" He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he huffed and moved on. Just a few more miles until he reached his destination. Pressing his hand against his forehead, rolling around on his back, Kōsa cried out in pain. However, the pain he was feeling was from the loss of his poster — Sōretsu hadn't bludgeoned his veil of reiatsu hard enough to cause any significant damage. Though, in the process of mourning over the loss of such a beautiful spectacle, the adolescent rose to his feet. "You called then nonexistent bitches...I can't let you go until you've apologized." Pressing his forearm to his face, rubbing away the tears, the Sōzōshin's face took on a completely different expression. "I have time to kill until my opponent gets here anyway." Sōretsu turned towards Kōsa with an annoyed expression. "Not until you apologize for bursting my eardrums with your cries of stupidity. You wanna screw someone so bad, visit a brothel and just imagine those other chicks. Shouldn't be too different." Sōretsu then turned and walked further and further away from the young man until the wind blew the snow around him, concealing his figure. Narrowing his eyes, keeping them fixated on Sōretsu, Kōsa scoffed. "This guy has no idea who he's talking to. I hope the fucking snow freezes his ass solid!" Shoving his hands into his pocket, plunging into the frosty white fog, the adolescent vanished from sight. Though, following his atrocious lunge into the ivory abyss, a platform of reishi formed underneath him. Levitating in place, waiting for him to secure himself, the platform made its ascent up the mountain. Taking a different path than Sōretsu, Kōsa aimed to reach the peak in a matter of seconds. The Fight Begins! Roar, Kōsa! Standing atop the plateau, his arms folded across his chest, Kōsa looked out at the partially darkened sky. "The snow isn't half bad, y'know?" Lolling his head to the side, admiring the precipitation, he huffed. While it was pleasant to see snow, it wasn't kind of depressing to just watch it fall — especially since Kōsa's body temperature was too high to feel it rain down upon his skin. "He should be arriving pretty soon, huh?" "Finally. I made it to the top." Sōretsu looked towards the cave entrance as his began to peak. He wasn't sure what he would find here, but it wouldn't deter him after he had come so far. He took slow, measured steps towards the entrance as the snow began to blow before him several times. He punched the air out of frustration, causing an air pocket to burst and send an omnidirectional air wave through the location. Once the snow dispersed, he found an even more frustratingly annoying phenomena standing before him. "Really? You again? I thought you were just crying over cartoon characters. Why are you in my way?" He asked with an obvious anger curling in his voice. "If you're here, that just means you were my target all along." Kōsa responded, his gaze falling calmly upon the enraged man. "I hope you're ready to be sent back down the mountain..." Shutting his eyes, scoffing in the process, the adolescent turned to face Sōretsu. However, with his arms still folded across his chest, he stood stagnant before the male. As far as he was concerned, there was no reason to engage this individual immediately. His lack of control, in regards to his emotions, made a clear window of opportunity for Kōsa. Then again, Kōsa wasn't a strategic fighter — he preferred to just rush straight into battle. The only thing stopping him right now, was his desire to become a better martial artist. "I don't have time to play...alright? Come at me with everything you have." He spoke out, assuming his passive aggressive stance. Sōretsu burst forth from his former position with a blinding that caused the air to quake behind him! He heard nothing from Kōsa as he closed in on the young Soul and his fist, now cloaked in Iron, propelled downwards towards the adolescent as Sōretsu used his own reiatsu to form a jet-propulsion like action upon his arm, greatly enhancing the speed at which he struck as well as the force his fist generated. "I don't know who you are, but stay outta my way!" He bellowed as a massive explosion of snow and debris erupted from the mountain side. Responding almost immediately, Kōsa extended out his dominant arm. Using the base of his forearm as a shield, receiving Sōretsu’s attack head on, the adolescent prioritized defense. However, as the young man’s iron knuckles collided with Kōsa’s bare skin, the Sōzōshin took to quickly adjusting the position of his arm — redirecting the force of Sōretsu’s punch elsewhere. The concentration of reiatsu around his person, existing within the form of a subtle permeation, quickly built up around his clenched fist. The force of Sōretsu’s punch, traversing the entirety of Kōsa’s aura, converged at the tip of the adolescents subservient arm. So, as he brushed past Sōretsu’s punch, Kōsa quickly lashed out with his other arm — aiming to redirect the force back into him. “You’ve made a mistake. You were a bit too hasty!” He chimed, snapping his arm back toward him, attempting to prevent Sōretsu from grappling had the attack failed to go through. Redirecting the force from my attack back on me, eh? Sōretsu took the full brunt of the attack as he used the Iron to coat his entire body from bare skin to material durable enough to take the force of the attack without shattering. Shock absorbing his attack and then forcing it back unto him was a competent move. If he was really smart he would have used that force on the mountain side to create a diversion and end this quickly. But he wouldn't complain, especially since it played into his favor. Rocketing back by using the force he was assailed with as a medium, Sōretsu created a decent amount of space between himself an Kōsa. This time, he would let the kid make the first move. Though, Kōsa wasn't adamant on letting Sōretsu escape. So, as soon as the iron-clad individual took to retreating, the Sōzōshin chased after him. If he could turn the outside of his body into iron, could the same ability be applied to his insides? If this were not the case, then Kōsa had a means of dealing some considerable damage to his opponent. "How about we try this?" He chimed, plunging into the plume of snow they created upon their initial clash — his body becoming camouflaged by the airy powder that encompassed the plateau. Boom!'' Erupting from the white powder, clad in flames, Kōsa thrust himself within Sōretsu's direction. "Let's get ''fucking reckless!" Pushing out his leg, attempting to gouge it into the male's torso, the adolescent worked toward forcing them both over the edge of the mountain. :Elsewhere, a lone figure stood atop the mountain peak looking down towards the two young, vigorous souls who did battle for reasons even he could not full understand. The eternal flame that burned within their souls produced alight that was hard for even himself to peer into. He slightly placed his hand over the right side of his face and chuckled. "Hmph, I must be getting old." "Fucking reckless!?! Be careful for what you wish for, punk!" Sōretsu yelled out as he cocked his iron-clad fist back and rocketed it towards the flame-lit Shinigami. The resulting collision knocked both boys on either side of the mountain. However, amongst the rubble that fell with them, Sōretsu leaped from boulder to boulder utilizing to provide him with the strength to do so until he reached the point where he could clearly see Kōsa. He clasped his hands together before throwing them both forth, a massive sphere of ice crafted from his own that hurtled down towards the adolescent.